A conventional tile cutting machine 10 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and generally includes a base 11 with a chamber 12 defined therein in which a motor (not shown) and a blade 14 are installed. A cover 13 is used to close the chamber and is in flush with the top surface of the tile cutting machine 10. The blade 14 extends from a slot defined through the top surface of the base 11 so as to cut the tile 20 positioned on the top surface of the machine 10. A gauge 16 is mounted about the top surface of the machine 10 and two ends of the gauge 16 are slidably engaged with two rails 15 on two sides of the base 10. A positioning device 17 includes a plate which includes a straight side 171 and a recess 172, wherein the straight side 171 is used to slidably contact on a side of the gauge and two sides of the tile 20 can be guided by two sides of the recess 172. Nevertheless, the plate of the positioning device 17 is not engaged with the gauge 16 so that it is not well positioned when moving along the side of the gauge 16. Furthermore, a distance between the blade 14 and the end of the base 11 is fixed so that the cutting machine 10 cannot cut a tile having a large size.
The present invention intends to provide a tile positioning device that is connected to the gauge and includes a pivotable portion so as to rotate the tile relative to the blade. Besides, the gauge is connected to two extension rods so that the distance between the blade and the gauge can be extended.